Faded (Sarah's Version)
Sarah was feeling really sad, after Keagan left. she started crying a little, then... she went to the lounge area of the lookout. she started singing. **piano intro to Faded plays** "You were the shadow to my light, did you feel us? Another star, you fade away. Afraid our aim was out of sight, wanna see us. Alight. Where are you now? Where are you now? Where are you now? Was it all in my fantasy? Where are you now? Were you only imaginary? **Beat begins** Where are you now? Atlantis. Under the sea. Under the sea-ea. Where are you now? Another dream. the monster's running wild inside of me! I'm faded! I'm faded. so lost, I'm faded. I'm Faded! So lost, i'm faded. These shallow waters never met what i needed. I'm letting go, a deeper dive. Eternal silence of the sea, i'm breathing, alive. Where are you now? Where are you now? Under the bright, but faded lights, you set my heart on fire. Where are you now?? Where are you now? **Vocalization** Where are you now? Atlantis, Under the sea, Under the sea-ea. Where are you now? Another dream. The monster's running wild inside of me! I'm faded! I'm faded. So lost, I'm faded. I'm FADED!!! so lost, I'm Faded" **Piano outro, Ends** Ryder heard Sarah's voice, and aided the sad girl. Ever since Keagan left, she felt quiet, aimless, alone, and depressed. Skye put her small paw on Sarah's knee. Chase did the same. He howled in anguish. Ryder hugged her. Katie scowled,which only made her cry harder. Back at Keagan's house... Ellie was whining like crazy, which was driving Desiree insane. Keagan opened the door to let her out, then she dashed away, all the way to adventure bay!! Ryder tried making her happy, but it was no use. Sydney howled in despair. Keagan picked up his crying chihuahua, and started petting him. Liam was reading a book in his room. Desiree was in the kitchen with Al. she said they've been talking about moving... Keagan gasped. "N-No! We can't move!" He stammered, trying to hold back tears. Ellie saw Sarah, and wagged her tail. Sarah ran towards Ellie, and threw her arms around the Shepherd-Rottie. Sarah cried into Ellie's fur. Desiree, Al, Liam, Sydney, and Keagan were all in adventure bay, looking for Ellie. "Ellie! we were so worried about you!" Liam yelled. Keagan took one glance towards Sarah, and immediately, tears formed in his eyes. "S-Sarah?" Keagan sobbed. she had her head down. Cheano sniffed Keagan's foot, and murmured. Ellie sniffed Cheano's tail, then he barked in surprise!! Ellie jumped back. Liam was laughing like mad! Desiree picked up the Shepherd-Rottie, and placed her in the back of the blue RAM truck. Ellie hung her head. Keagan sprinted towards Sarah, and threw his arms around her. "Agh! What was that for?!" Sarah demanded. "I missed you, Sarah" Keagan said, with tears streaming down his face. He let go, and saw that she was crying, too. "I got Ryder's video of you singing 'Faded'" Keagan said. "He recorded me?!" Sarah said, wide-eyed. "Yup. Hehe!" Keagan giggled. Sarah was bright red. "Sarah, you're blushing!" Liam said, pointing at her face. "L-Liam!!!" Sarah yelled. Cheano jumped up at her, and started licking her already red face. "Aack!! Cheano!! STOP!!!" Sarah laughed. Ryder shown Sarah the video, and in an instant, she smiled. Keagan embraced her, and then, he kissed her. "I love you, Sarah Louis" Keagan said suddenly. "I love you too, Keagan Maher" Sarah replied back. "WOW!" Liam yelled, causing his brother to flinch. "Oops... Sorry..." Liam said quietly, burying his face in his hood. "Haha!!!!" Sarah laughed. Liam stared at her in utter shock and confusion. Keagan started giggling. Sarah was busy playing with a yellow puppy named Yeller. He was only 3 months old. "Yeller? Want the toy??" Sarah asked her puppy playfully. "Rarf Ruff!!" Yeller barked. Ellie and Cheano were playing with a tug-toy in the yard. "Grr! Let go, Cheano! It's mine!!" Ellie growled. "No! I had it first!" Cheano snarled back. "Guys?? Arguing isn't the best idea..." Yeller whimpered. "Ellie and Cheano!! What is going on?!" Sarah yelled. "Ellie started it!!" Cheano complained. "I don't care!" Ellie snarled, sticking out her tongue at Cheano. "Ugh, you two! You're acting like puppies! No offense, Yeller" Sarah implied. "Hey!!" Yeller said, pouting. "Sorry, Yeller." Ellie said, lowering her head. Yeller was busy doing his paw-painting. Chase walked up. "Hey, pup! What'cha doing??" Chase asked. "Paw-painting" Yeller replied. "Aww!! So cute!!" Skye cooed. Charice was playing her pup-piano. Sia was doing her puppy voice-lessons. Sarah was getting ready for a talent-show up in Barkingburg. Ryder was tuning up his ATV. Everyone was busy in Adventure Bay. This is the end of my Keagan x Sarah series! Bye!! Category:Songs Category:Alan Walker Category:Keagan x Sarah